


Avoiding is Smarter

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random one-shot with the koopalings and Bowser Jr.
Kudos: 12





	Avoiding is Smarter

Lemmy walked up to Morton, who was watching a sports game. 

"Hey, Mort."

"Don't call me that. Hey, Lemmy."

They watched the game in silence for a few moments, before Lemmy got bored.

"Hey, you know what would be cool?" Lemmy said.

Morton sighed. "What?"

"If we all talked in fake accents for a day."

"I'm assuming by we you mean all the siblings? Including me?" Morton said.

"Yup!" Lemmy said cheerfully.

"Sounds terrible, then."

Lemmy shrugged and walked away, leaving Morton to his sports game.

***

"How do I look?" Wendy asked, posing for Roy. She was wearing an outfit that Roy had designed for her.

"Absolutely horrible," Roy admitted. "Let me try again."

Lemmy walked in and said, "Hey guys!"

Wendy glanced at him, irritated. "Lemmy, you left your yellow ball in my room again yesterday."

"I know."

"Hmm," Wendy hummed, watching as Roy designed another outfit.

Lemmy got bored quickly, and said, "Hey, you wanna hear something cool?"

"I assume you're going to tell us regardless, so just get it over with," Wendy said.

"If we dressed up as flamingos and had a fruit fight!"

"That was… random," Roy decided, looking up from his designing.

"By we," Wendy said, "you mean all the siblings, including us?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds horrible," Roy said, and went back to designing.

Lemmy shrugged and walked away.

***

"That was definitely out on you!"

"No way, you touched it!"

"I think he touched it."

"Thank you!"

"No thank you, that's not right!"

Lemmy walked in and interrupted his brothers' argument. "Hey guys!"

"Lemmy, tell Larry and Iggy they're wrong," Ludwig said, not even looking at Lemmy.

"Larry, Iggy, you're wrong," Lemmy said.

"Lemmy," Iggy ordered, "tell Ludwig he's going insane."

"And he's out," Larry added.

"Ludwig," Lemmy said, "you're insane and you're out."

"Lemmy!" Bowser Jr. said, storming in carrying a yellow ball. "How do you explain this?"

Lemmy started at Jr. blankly and shrugged. "Probably left it in your room."

"Lemmy, tell them they're outnumbering me anyway."

"Lemmy, tell him he's out!"

"And he should start following rules!"

"Lemmy, don't leave stuff in my room!"

Lemmy backed quietly out of the room and walked back into the living room, where Morton was still watching sports.

"Hey Lemmy," Morton said, not looking up.

"Hey Mort. I'm gonna watch with you. You're really smart, avoiding the rest of them."

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, koopaling fans (don't worry, I'm a huge fan too). You're welcome.


End file.
